Tied Together
by slythernightowl
Summary: Spoilers for Season 2 and post-ch. 35. Kaname visits Yuuki in her bed in the early morning hours, once again needing her in order to feel whole. KanamexYuuki


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim Vampire Knight as my own. **

**

* * *

**

Tied Together

"Yuuki." His voice whispered against her ear. "Wake up, Yuuki."

She moaned softly and stretched out her limbs. "Kaname-Onii-sama, I don't want to wake up." She cracked her eye open, nevertheless, and squinted against the gray light coming through the slightly parted drapes. "Onii-sama, what are you doing awake? It's so early in the morning. I just went to sleep a little while ago."

"I could not sleep. Not with you in a room so close to mine." He trailed his finger along her arm and sat down on the edge of her plush bed. She flushed a deep crimson at his comment. "Can I lay with you a while?"

"Ah, yes." She moved over a little and lifted the blankets for him. He shifted underneath the velvet spread and turned on his side to face her. "Look at me, Yuuki." She turned and tried not to brush against him, not wanting to cause her heart to beat even more than it already was. "Do you love me?"

"Why would you ask such a question?" She asked lightly.

"Please answer me."

"Yes, I do love you. You are the most important person to me in this world." She saw him visibly relax.

"If that is the truth, then call me by my name."

"What does it matter what I call you? You will always be you."

"Yuuki, it matters to me."

"But I do call you by your name," she laughed offhandedly and snuggled deeper into the blankets, closing her eyes. "You are acting so silly right now."

"Yes, you do around other nobles to show them we both have authority over them. But what about when it is just you and me?"

"I do not know if I can do that yet…"

"Please." He lifted himself onto one arm and brought his fingertips to her milky collarbone. Her breath hitched in her throat and he could feel her body tense beneath his hand. He lowered himself to her ear once again and whispered, "Say 'Kaname'."

"Ah…" He flicked his tongue along her neck and brought her closer to him. "Please… Kaname…"

"That is what I like to hear." She felt rather than saw his fangs extend and plunge into the taught skin on her neck. He drank deeply until the thirst that he could not satisfy for over ten years was momentarily quenched. "Yuuki, I love you so dearly. It has always been only you."

"Kaname." Her body was now weak and fully hungered by his administrations and she could not stop herself from clutching his shoulders and rolling over until he was pinned beneath her. "I do not want them to…"

"You must let go, Yuuki. Let them come out. You will feel so much better if you do not force them back." He extended his neck to a more inviting angle and tightly gripped her arms. Still, she hesitated, staring longingly at the pulse just beneath his skin. "Please, if not for yourself, than do it for me. I need you to do this so I can feel complete." He brought a sharp nail to his exposed neck and sliced a small cut.

The three red drops, so bright against his pale skin, antagonized her. She wanted to rip into his throat and take as much of his blood as she could, only… the violence of the act scared her. "Kaname, I am sorry."

"I am not," He replied as she quickly lowered her head and greedily took what he so freely offered.

She stopped drinking from him once the red edges of her vision somewhat cleared away and the animal inside her shrunk back. When she looked down at Kaname, she realized that in her bloodlust, she unbuttoned most of his shirt to get at more of his wonderful neck. "Ah, Onii-Kaname, I did not mean…" She moved her tiny fingers to begin buttoning his shirt, but his strong hand caught her.

"Leave them." He kept one hand over hers on his chest and moved the other to her nightgown. He found the string that held the fabric together and pulled until it hung loose on her shoulders and chest. "I am not ready to leave." He brought an arm around her waist and clung to her as he sat up against the pillows. "Will you give yourself to me completely, Yuuki?"

"Kaname, I do not want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"But you will after I tell you that I cannot give all of myself to you yet." Her voice was weak and trembling, like her fingers as she tied her nightgown. Her eyes were shut tightly and her head angled away from his face.

He put an elegant finger underneath her chin and lifted her face. "Yuuki, look at me. I do not hate you. I understand." He buttoned the rest of his shirt and pulled her down next to him. "Let's sleep now. You must be tired."

She burrowed deeper into the blankets as his arms wrapped securely around her. "Thank you, Kaname. Soon, I promise."


End file.
